custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Conjurer
Conjurer was an especially ambitious Dark Hunter and member of the Grenok species. Biography Early Life "Conjurer" originally resided in a colder region of the Southern Island Chain, created by Mata Nui and based upon the genetic coding of several existing sapient species alongside the rest of the Grenok species. Met with moderate success, the species was permitted to continue populating their region of the Matoran Universe, though their numbers were kept in check by harsh terrains and inhospitable climate. Roughly 80,000 years ago, however, the Grenok societal structure became precarious, with Grenok such as "Ancient" hiring their services out in the field of espionage. With the Ancient Wars ravaging the Grenok homeland, "Conjurer" witnessed a natural disaster wipe out their island in a spectacular blaze of elemental fury, decimating the population and leaving only a handful of scattered survivors. Convinced that the natural disaster had been intentionally triggered by Mata Nui to purge the Matoran Universe of his species, "Conjurer" was ferried from the ruins of the island by "Ancient" and The Shadowed One. Dark Hunters With the League of Six Kingdoms disbanded and with many residents of the Southern Matoran Universe harboring less favorable sentiments towards the Toa as Mata Nui's chosen species, "Conjurer" soon rallied behind The Shadowed One in his bid to unite the warriors of the southern universe into a composite mercenary guild named the Dark Hunters. Settling on the island of Odina, which had once been home to a short-lived species similarly entirely wiped out by a natural disaster, The Shadowed One nestled the cradle of the Dark Hunter organization on this site, vowing that his mercenary syndicate would represent the misfits of the Matoran Universe; the species that had been neglected, dismissed, or even wiped out by Mata Nui. Believing his cause to be righteous and his role to be legendary, "Conjurer" was commissioned as one of his earliest generals, though he would soon be superseded by more capable warriors and tacticians. As the Dark Hunters began to rise in prominence after several early assassination attempts, "Conjurer" proved himself an especially formidable operative despite his tremendous avarice. Under The Shadowed One's early rule, the earliest generation of Dark Hunters was notorious for raiding vessels and villages in an instant then disappearing the next, claiming all manner of cargo, weapons, and bounties with little regard for collateral damage. Frequently, "Conjurer" would be tasked with missions that demanded him to eliminate or transgress certain Toa, the general sentiment being that Toa represented a law that was unjust. During this time, "Conjurer" would witness the recruitment of "Lurker", Sentrakh, Lariska, and "Eliminator", who would prove to be some of his major rivals. By the onset of the Dark Times, the total Dark Hunter population had begun to see a drastic increase in size, with members of the organization growing more experienced and with The Shadowed One constantly searching for new potential in his ranks. With Mata Nui now distinctly absent and The Shadowed One's subconscious goal achieved by the onset of the Dark Times, the leader of the Dark Hunters took drastic military action against the Brotherhood of Makuta, placing "Conjurer" in the front lines of numerous Dark Hunter offensives, devising strategies to ambush entire Rahkshi squadrons and inconvenience numerous members of the Makuta species. With the Matoran Universe running on auxiliary power and the Brotherhood of Makuta now in a prime position of power, "Conjurer" spent the majority of the Dark Times engaged in espionage operations. Towards the end of this conflict, "Conjurer" was known to have come into conflict with the Makuta of Stelt. Using his Absorption Rhotuka, "Conjurer" attempted to siphon the Makuta's natural capabilities, only to be overloaded by the full range of Rahkshi powers at his disposal. Proving incapable of harnessing the power of a Makuta, "Conjurer" was forced into a comatose state and was evacuated by his fellow Dark Hunters, leaving the Makuta of Stelt unaffected. Spherus Magna Remaining in stasis under the care of Dark Hunter scientists for roughly 400 years, "Conjurer" was transported to the southern Matoran Universe prior to the Battle of Bara Magna. With the Rahkshi army vaporized, Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna before combining his powers with the Kanohi Ignika in order to restore Spherus Magna to its past state. In the process, all beings affected by mutations and ailments were cured, awakening "Conjurer" from his coma. Disorientated, he joined the mass exodus to escape the Matoran Universe. In the first year of Spherus Magna's reformation, "Conjurer" once again allied himself with The Shadowed One in his new mercenary guild. Welcoming Skrall, Bone Hunters, and other residents of Bara Magna into their ranks, this new faction gradually began to claim a major foothold on the planet. Abilities and Traits Motivated by prideful ambition, "Conjurer" harbored desires to one day usurp The Shadowed One as leader of the Dark Hunters, though he did not possess the acumen to make this wild aspiration a reality. Resentful of the Great Spirit, "Conjurer" had no qualms against murdering Toa, whom he perceived to be false champions unworthy of the veneration that the rest of the Matoran Universe seemed to so graciously afford them. He was also known to over-embellish his tales to fellow Dark Hunters, making his powers seem more pronounced than they actually were for the same of commanding the respect of his peers. "Conjurer" possessed considerable physical strength as well as powerful Telekinetic abilities. Arsenal Primarily, "Conjurer" wielded a Disintegration Staff, a powerful long-handled ax weapon capable of firing powerful energy beams from its tip, which could disrupt the atomic composition of a target. "Conjurer" also wielded a Rhotuka Launcher capable of firing Absorption Rhotuka, enabling him to siphon off the Elemental, technological, or natural powers of a target. Trivia *"Conjurer" was created for an independent building contest by Stephen Ramberg before being retroactively accepted as a member of the Dark Hunters by Greg Farshtey. Appearances To Be Added Category:Dark Hunters Category:Mercenaries